The Future Liars ( An Ezria , Spoby, Haleb and Pailey Story)
by EzriaFan123
Summary: This is a story about the liars and there families. What will happen when drama starts to unfold , will they be able to survive it as a family or will they just fall apart.
1. Introduction of the characters

**Hey guys , Basically i started a new story , but forgot that I already used the characters , so i deleted that story and posted this one. Same Characters some of the name's have been changed. Also I only wrote some of the story , cause at the moment im just started sixth form and need to do all the coursework thats been handed to me, So i may be slow on the updates. I'll Try My Best Though. **

So here it is .. **INTRODUCTION TO THE CHARACTERS**

**The Fitz Family**

Aria Fitz- 33

Ezra Fitz- 37

Lucy-Marie Fitz -15

Reece-James Fitz - 11

Cydeny-Ali Fitz -7

Harrison -Issac Fitz -3

**The Rivers Family**

Hanna Rivers - 32-

Caleb Rivers- 33 -

Isabella Rivers - 15 -

Tiger-Lily Rivers - 13 -

Elliot-Dean Rivers - 12 -

Kyan-Maxwell Rivers - 5 -

**The Cavanaugh Family **

Spencer Cavanaugh- 33-

Toby Cavanaugh-33 -

Hope-Ray Hastings-17 -

Sasha-Louise Cavanaugh-15 -

Layton Cavanaugh-12 -

Teegan-Michelle Cavanaugh- 9 -

Alex-Diego Cavanaugh-7 -

Millie-Mae-3 -

***AS YOU CAN SEE HOPE IS A HASTINGS , THATS BECAUSE WREN IS THE FATHER OF HOPE.**

**The Fields Family**

Emily Fields - 33 -

Paige Fields -33-

Suri Fields -15-

Alison Fields -15 -

Amber Rose Fields- 9 -

Kye-Hunter Fields-5 -

Jayden-Levi Fields-3

***BEN IS THE FATHER OF SURI AND ALISON , THE REST ARE EMILY'S BUT THROUGH A SPERM DONOR. **

***OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW WILL MAKE AN APPERANCE LIKE WES , WREN , BEN , MIKE , NOEL , JENNA , MONA , MELISSA & MAYA. **


	2. Chapter 1 - How will I tell her

Lucy P.O.V

BANG BANG

Every morning I wake up and thats all I hear , my mum banging on my door , telling me to get up. Normally I do but today was different, last night I was over sasha cavanaugh house who is one of my bestfriends. We were studing for one of our social studies test.

_Flashback _

" Sasha what did you get for question 11 " I Asked , my mind was too occpiped to do my homework .

" Um I havent got to that one yet" Sasha Replied ,

" Whats going on with Wes and Hope are they still together or not " I Asked , its werid asking about your uncle and your bestfriend sister.

" I dont know , last week they were fighting , now there acting like there expecting a baby" As soon as Sasha mentioned the word baby ,Suddenly I felt really sick so i rushed to the bathroom. . My mind was like shouting at me , telling me to fiqure out what was happening. I screamed out loud relising what was happening.

" Sasha we need to go an get a pregnancy test" I screamed at her , hopefully no one else heard me.

"WHAT Luce you cant be serious" Screamed Sasha , luckly no one else heard , but now I got some explaining to do.

"Um yeah im serious , I think I might be pregnant" I Said nearly crying , I didnt want to be pregnant im only 15 , I have been dating this guy who is 18 for a few months now and he a nice guy and all that , but no way is he or I ready to become parents.

" Is it his" Sasha asked , I knew she would think it was someone elses , I like this other guy aswell , but it was Definatly Tyler's.

" Of course its his , who do you think I am" I Screamed at her , she didnt deserve it , but what was she trying to implie , that im a slut.

" Okay grab you coat and we will go an get one" Sasha said in a nice quiet tone, as we both walk out of her bedroom.

_End of flashback _

As soon as i heard my mum knock on the door again , I thought I might be sick for the 3rd time in this morning , so I grab the water from my bedside desk and gulped it down .

" LUCY MAIRE FITZ GET UP NOW OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL" My mum pratically screamed though my door.

" Im up mum , but i dont feel to good , cant i just stay off today" I Asked very sweetly , hopefully she would just say yes and leave me alone. But no I was wrong , she decided to come in my room , before she reached my bed , I Adjusted my eyes and scanned the room , hoping I put the pregnancy test away out of reach from my siblings and my parents. Suddenly I saw a little pink and blue box by the edge of my window , As soon as my mum walked in , I sat up alittle bit , making sure to put the whloe of her attention on me , rather than the little pregnancy box right by her.

"Sweetie , you sure ill , you dont look it" My mum asked as she was trying to get a real answer out of me.

" Mum im sure , I woke up this morning and felt sick , please mum Im not up to school today" I Said praying she would just leave me alone.

"Okay sweetie , let me just go and tell your dad up and get him to get the other up". My mum said , i think she though I would let her stay with me. How can I Tell her , thats all what was going through my head . I Pulled out my phone and texted Sasha.

_Sasha what do I Tell my mum ? xoxo Luce_

_Just tell her , im sure she will be mad at first but she will understand - Sasha x_

_What do i say oh hi mum by the way , i been dating a senior and oh he got my pregnant , she gunna flip xoxo Luce_

_Talk to the other girls and see what they say , you coming into school - Sasha x_

_No , Morning sickness happened told mum I was sick xoxo Luce_

_Okay good luck - Sasha x_

How was I supposed tell my mum that her daughter was pregnant , mabye she would understand , she was only 18 when she found out she was pregnant with me , But what about my dad , he going to be so disapointed in me. So is my aunts and uncle , and my Siblings .. URGGHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO.


	3. Chapter 2 - Please dont let it be

Aria P.O.V

As I walked down to stair to tell Ezra that , Lucy wasn't going to school today. Something struck me , when I walked into Lucy's room , I saw a little pink and blue box on her window , it looked like a pregnancy box but im sure my mind was just playing tricks on me.

" Ezra , Luce is not feeling well today , so she is staying off." I said to Ezra , he wasn't paying attention to me at all , too busy deciding what ceral to eat.

" EZRA" I Shouted at him , Suddenly he turned around , that got his attention.

" Huh , what did you say" Ezra asked , you could tell he was confused.

" You know for an English teacher , you get confused quite alot" I Stated.

" Funny , now what was you going to tell me" , Ezra Asked nicely not wanting to push my buttons , I can be very cranky in the morning's.

" Oh Luce is off school today , she says she feels sick when you come home at 12 could you keep an eye on her , I have a funny feeling she not telling me the truth". I didnt want to worry Ezra with the details of Lucy might be pregnant. Heck I wasnt even sure if I saw what I saw.

I Walked back upstairs , when I heard Lucy on the phone with some boy , well unless one of her friends now sound like a boy.

" She doesnt have a clue , no im not in school today , Why i dont know let me think mabye because of you" Lucy tried to say in the most quietest voice . Suddenley I heard Lucy get up and walk to the bathroom , If I wanted to snoop this was my chance.

Ezra P.O.V

After Aria came down and told me about Lucy , I was bombard with thoughts , bad thoughts of why Lucy didnt want to go to school. Normally even if she was sick , she would still go to school. Yes her grades are bad , but she likes school Heck she even loves it somedays. Aria got my thinking by saying " she not telling me the truth" , why did she have to go and say that , now my brain wont shut off.

Next minute i heard shouting upstairs , so i ran up there as fast as i could.

" Why wont you tell me the truth Lucy , you know we dont tell lie's in this house" Aria shouted

" Cause mabye i dont want to tell you , mabye cause im scared of what you might think of me" Lucy shouted back. I knew i was going to have to step in , before the Reece or Cydeny come in.

" Hey whats going on" I asked in a very sweet tone , I didnt want to get my head bitten off , by ,two angry women.

" Why dont you asked your daughter, why she has a pregnancy test lying around" Aria Shouted at me . How come she always my child when They do something wrong .

" What , What did you just say , P..p..pregnancy test , Lucy how could you" I Screamed at her , how could my little darling daughter be pregnant, she only 15.

I Heard a strange noise next , My youngest daughter Cydeny came in Screaming and Crying about something , I Could quite catch what she was saying , but Aria did and she took Cydeny out of the room and calmed her down. As she walked past me she said " You can deal with Lucy , I've had enough of her this morning" , then Aria walked away.

" Dad please just listen to me , its not mine , please , its someone at school they thought it would be okay if i , took it home so their parents wouldnt find out" Lucy cried , i know she wasn't telling the truth , but just seeing my baby girl , broke my heart.

" Listen Luce , go to school and we will deal with this later , otherwise we all will be late for school and work" I said calmly , As lucy walked out of her room , to go down stairs she gave me a kiss and a hug , " Luce no matter what , its going to be okay ". I Said as she realised from the hug.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Kiss

_**A/N - Hey guys i wont be able to update for a few days , as I start sixth form again .. sorry , but i will try my best. I would like to thank-you for the reviews. I cant believe you like my story. If you want to follow me on twitter its AliciaLaurenx .. THANKS AGAIN 3 xx**_

Sasha P.O.V

" Sasha come here i need to talk to you" Shouted my mum from downstairs , I wondered what she wanted this time , ever since Millie my youngest sister was born I have been in trouble for everything. Take last week for example , my older sister boyfriend Wesley who happens to be Lucy uncle long story , anyway he came round and Hope my older sister wasn't in , so being a good host , I told him he could wait for her. We started talking and my mum comes in and starts yelling at me , for no reason and tells me that I shouldn't be talking to Wesley in case hope gets the wrong idea , then she left. weird I know but anyway we got really deep in a conversation , when his phone rings it my sister , telling him to wait there and she will be there in an hour. So when he gets off the phone , we start talking again , when half way through the conversation I , tell him that he really shouldn't put up with the crap my sister dish him . The next thing I remember is him leaning towards me and He kissed me. I wanted to pull away , but i liked it , the sense of being safe, I still don't know what happened after the kiss but ever since he looks and seem's different to me now.

" What do you want im busy" I yelled back to her , I didn't want to be yelled at again

" Hope wants to talk to you about something" . My mum shouted back. Great all i need in the morning, my annoying stuck up sister yelling at me for not asking to borrow her lip gloss or something petty.

Just as im about to walk out my door , I get a text from Wesley saying

_Sasha , Hope knows we kissed last week , she came back early and she saw us , im sorry - Wes_

Great my sister knows , my mum Probably does aswell , this morning is going to be perfect , time to face the beast , I thought to myself as I was walking down the stairs.

" Morning dad " . I said sweetly trying to relief some tension as I saw my dad standing there with Hope and my mum.

" Honey you got some explaining to do". My dad said to me.

" What about". I asked , playing dumb might help me here im hoping.

" DONT PLAY DUMB , YOU WAS KISSING MY BOYFRIEND LAST WEEK " . My sister shouted at me , Great this isn't going to go away fast.

" I didn't do anything Hope , He kissed me , what was i supposed to do" . I Screamed back at her.

"DONT LIE TO ME SASHA , YOU KISSED HIM FIRST AND YOU KNOW IT ," . I could see my sister getting more angry at me , so i decided to leave , i grabbed my coat and bag , and headed for the door , no way was I going to sit through this , be blamed for something I didn't want to happen.

" IM LEAVING , I TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS AFTER SCHOOL". I yelled at my Parents and my sister .

" FINE LEAVE , BUT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU"

As I slammed the door behind me , I felt bad for My mum going through this again , All the arguing, slamming doors and shouting. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and it had a message on in

_Sasha , come back after school , I need to talk to you about this , - Mom _

Why did my mum need to talk about this , It has nothing to do with her , its mine and Hope's problem.I got me thinking , if my sister hated me that much , what is she going to do to Wes , so I flipped my keyboard up and decided to send a message to Wes.

_Wes , im sorry if Hope flips out on you, she done the same to me , called me name's and im sorry she treats you like crap. But the kiss never should have happened , it was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again. - Sasha _

Now my turn to tell Lucy and the rest of the girls at school about what's happened, that's going to be awkward.


	5. Chapter 4 - We all make mistakes

**We All Made Mistakes **

Sasha P.O.V

As I walked towards school , my mind was replaying what Hope said to me , i will never forgive you. I cant believe my own sister would say something like that to me , I know she is angry about Wes kissing me , but still im her flesh and blood , she cant stay mad at me forever can she? . I walked into school and it seemed like everyone know , which is impossible as no one really care's about a freshman's buisness. I walk over to my locker and i pull out my textbooks for my lesson's , when I hear hope coming down the hall , which two of her most bitchy friends , Dani and Yasmine. " Omg did you hear about Lucy fitz and ty , they been dating for like over a year now , and she's knocked up" Said Yasmine , I swear Yasmine is the most who likes to gossip , i dont even know why my sister is friends with them . Anyway shouldnt Hope be , sticking up for Lucy , we all pratically family , family stick up for one another. As Hope walked pass me Dani said something about one of my mum's old friend , her name was Alison , she was murded when she was only 15. Our Parents brought us up , saying "**if someone ever mention's Alison name in disrespect chew em out**" . Thats it im saying something.

" Dont you girls , have something better to do , than gossip about other people's buisness " I yelled , now everyone in the hall was staring at me , including Lucy,Isabella,Suri and Alison.

" If you ignore it , it will go away" Said my sister , i get she was pissed at me , still no reason not to stand up for lucy and Alison.

" Hope , how can you stand there and let Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee , bitch about Lucy like that , we pratically sisters for christ sake , and How dare you two Mention Alison DiLaurentis out of disrespect , you didnt even know her. " I yelled , now I could see GLucy and the girls getting mad.

" Sasha how can you stand there and talk about how we are pratically family , when my own flesh and blood is kissing me own boyfriend huh , explain that one to me cause i dont know how you can sleep at night" Hope yelled at me , why did she have to mention kissing wes , for now the girls will know. Great let the questioning begin.

As soon as hope finshed what she was saying , her and her idiots of friends walked by me , as Dani walked by me , she whispered SLUT! in my ear. How could i be the slut , i swear she sleeps with someone know every week. As soon as Hope was out of ear , the girls ran over to me and started questioning me .

" Well" that was all lucy said , i knew she wanted answers from me , her uncle kissed me , how was i supposed to explain that.

" Well what " I Exclaimed , i needed to play dumb , for all i know lucy and the other girls could yell at me for expectations.

" Dont play dumb Sash , we heard with Hope said about you kissing Lucy uncle" Said Suri , out of our little group , she the most forward one.

" I didnt kiss him , okay he kissed me , i just didnt stop it." I said , wanting to get the facts right.

" WHAT , LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT MY UNCLE , KISSED YOU , WHY ? " Lucy asked , i knew she would be upset , i mean if one of my bestfriends was kissing my uncle , i would be annoyed.

" I dont know we was talking about how hope , treats him like crap , next thing he on my lips" I Explained , they wouldnt understand.

" Okay lets change the subject , Too much personal information" Said Alison.

" whatever , i need to think about something else." I Said , thankfully alison had come to her sense's.

" So Luce , how the whloe pregnant thing going" I asked Lucy

"WHAT" Screamed Isabella,Suri and Alison

" Thanks Sash , i really need that , on top of all things" Lucy screamed in my face.

"YOUR PREGNANT" Yelled Isabella at the top of her voice. As soon as isabella yelled it our parents walked by. CRAP!.


	6. Chapter 5 - Personal Solider

**Personal Solider**

******Hey guys, um im ill , so i thought i would write Chapter 5 , thank you so much for your reviews. Keep reviewing as it makes me smile. Yeah , enjoy 3 xxx**

Spencer P.O.V

As Myself, Aria , Hanna and Emily sat down at the grille , we all got a text. At first we thought it was someone messing with us again , thinking it would be that bitch called -A , we didn't read it. Then our phone's beeped again , so we picked it up and read the text. It said

_Burbank high._

_Would you please come down and discuss your daughters behaviour._

Great that's all I need , Sasha getting into more trouble. But then I Realized that the girls , had gotten the text to.

" Wonder what this is about now " . Aria said , I could tell she becoming tired of Lucy behaviour lately , same goes for Hanna and Emily. Our Girls have been messing us around, they decided last week that they were going to take a trip up to New York without telling us , so they got on a plane and went shopping, if Hanna didn't call Isabella , we would have never known. As we left the grille , we didn't expect to hear what we heard.

* * *

Hanna P.O.V

As we walked into Burbank high , I thought of how many times , our parent's would have done this. I'm just grateful that Isabella,Sasha,Suri,Alison and Lucy doesn't have -A on there backs. As we was walking down the halls , I heard some shouting , All i heard was " WHAT. LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT , MY UNCLE KISSED YOU.. WHY ? " we all knew whose voice that was , i looked straight to Aria.

" Don't look at me , Lucy gets her voice from Ezra" . Aria said sarcastically. Lucy takes after Aria so much , Small and petite, Loud , and artistic.

" Well , who do you think she is on about" . Emily Asked.

" Properly Wes , Do you know what's going on with him Spencer". Aria asked , knowing Spencer see's him more than Her and Ezra.

" um .. Sort of . um he was seen kissing ... um ... s...s... Sasha last week , hope caught them , im guessing the girls know." Spencer Replied shyly. Sasha takes after Spencer , quiet a bit , the personality , the brains, the fashion and now kissing your sister boyfriend.

As we got closer down the hall , I heard my Daughter Isabella speak . She shouted as we just reached the end of the hallway , where they were , " LUCY YOUR PREGNANT".

* * *

Aria P.O.V

As we just reached the end of the hallway , I heard enough of what the girls were yelling about , then I heard Isabella yell , " LUCY YOUR PREGNANT". WHAT , no my daughter , I had words with Lucy this morning about this , she told us it was her friends , and I Believed her. Wait no Isabella must , be lying. Well time to find out the truth. As we approached the girls we heard mumbling under the breaths. Lucy was not pleased that one of her best friends , just outed her in front of her mum.

" Lucy is this true". I Asked very calmly , I didn't want to cause a scene, luckily most people mad their way to class.

" Um mum , yes it is". Lucy said very quietly , hoping I wouldn't hear her, well I did.

" Isabella come her now". Hanna demanded , she was angry , that her own daughter , just outed her best friends daughter out.

" It's alright Auntie Hanna, it's not Isabella fault , I needed to tell my mum anyway .Isabella made it a bit easier". Lucy said , I didn't want Isabella to be punished either , I looked at Hanna and gave her a smile that said , Lay off Isabella. Luckily Hanna got the hint , and let Isabella go.

As I Was about to talk to Lucy , the Principal , interrupted me and said he was ready to talk to us. I looked at Lucy and said

" I will deal with you later".


	7. Chapter 6 - Mama dont preach

**Hey guys, im so sorry that i havent posted in ages , thing is im not gunna lie , i had writer's block. This chapter is based on a true event. I should be updating very soon with the next chapter , but what with Christmas and my birthday ( which is 5 days after) . Might update after new year. Cant seem to find the creative flow to write the rest of the story. Let me know what you think about this chapter , and please review :D xxxx**

Reece P.O.V

The last five minutes of school was approaching , as I was about to pack up, when my phone vibrated , I had a text from my sister : _Reece , mum is picking us up, wait for me outside school - Lucy. _Great , now I've gotta ride home with my two annoying sisters. As soon as the bell went , I rushed to find Elliot and Layton my two best friends , wondering if I could go home with them. When I reached Elliot Locker , Layton was there too.

" Hey , who's picking you guys up". I asked , I really hope it was Auntie Spencer.

" Um my mum is , Sasha going to be in the back though, who's picking you up Reece" ?. Asked Layton .

" My mum is , but Lucy is there , and all the do is fight , im tired of hearing it , they were arguing about someone being pregnant this morning , wouldn't surprise me if , it was Lucy" . I Explained. Hopefully they would let me get a lift with them.

Suddenly I get a text from Lucy again.

_Reece , Mum has taken me home, Auntie Spencer will be picking you guys up. -Lucy. _

" Yes , I guess ,I get to ride with you guys." I Shouted , I didn't really get along with Lucy , She annoy's me so much sometimes , She always too busy to help me with homework or play video games with me.

" Okay well lets go then , My mum will be waiting". Layton Said

-LB-

Sasha P.O.V

Well As soon as the principal was done finishing explaining to our parent's , what we had done wrong , we was all in big trouble. Last week , Myself ,Lucy,Isabella,Suri&Alison decided to ditch school , and take a trip into town. I got some lovely new earrings , and some things for Hope's Graduation present. But someone caught us ditching , and told the principal . So here we are, but we havent done it one though , try about 15 time now , normally we dont get caught , but Isabella decided to steal a few things, and Clever girl she is got us all caught. As me and mum made our way out of the school , I said goodbye to my friends , who was in equal amount of trouble , as I was. Me and mum headed to the car. As I got inside the car , that's when mum lost it.

"SASHA LOUISE CAVANAUGH , HOW COULD YOU DITCH SCHOOL 15 TIME AND GET CAUGHT STEELING , AND TO TOP IT ALL OF YOU KISSED YOUR SISTER'S HAVING A GOOD DAY TODAY AREN'T YOU." I could tell my mum was angry but she didn't need to bring the Wesley thing up. Time to defend myself.

" Mum listen , I didn't steal , Issy was the one who stole not us. the reason why I ditched because I didn't want to do my classes , im drowning , I cant compare to Hope's Grade's." I said nice and calm , and quietly not wanting to set my mum off.

"SASHA DONT YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ONTO YOUR SISTER , YOU DONT HAVE TO BE COMPARE TO HER , YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON , AND AS FOR DROWNING , MABYE IF YOU DIDN'T DITCH SCHOOL SO MANY TIME , YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR LESSON. I DONT WANT TO HERE ANYMORE ABOUT THIS , UNTIL WE GET HOME." My mum shouted at me.

Great now i have to pick up , Layton ,Elliot and Reece , this should be fun.

-LB-

Aria P.O.V

" Lucy I can not believe that you are pregnant , how could you be so irresponsible like that , your 15 FOR CHRIST SAKE , YOU DONT THINK THIS WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE. " . I shouted at Lucy , I cant believe that my Little baby girl , is Pregnant. Wait till Ezra finds out.

" Mum im sorry , I didn't know how to tell you. Im scared of what the father might think , I was scared of what you and dad might think of me. Im tired , Sick and I need my mum". Lucy Explained to me , I felt angry at her , for not telling me , she was pregnant , but im also abit upset for her. My baby girl , is carrying a baby. How do mother's deal with this kind of news , yes it would be okay if she was 22 and over. But not 15 years old.

" Listen Lucy , im so angry at you right now , but im always upset , that my baby girl might be having a baby. A mother of a 15 year old , dreads hearing those words mum im pregnant. we can deal with this together. Me, you , dad and the father which is who ?". I asked Lucy not expecting the answer I got.

" Um..well .. .HE IS A SENIOR NAMED TYLER" . Lucy shouted at me, I could tell she was scared , scared of what the world might think of her.

"WHAT LUCE , YOU CANT BE SERIOUS , TYLER PARKS. NO LUCY HE NO GOOD " .I yelled at her , Tyler was Ezra little brother friend. I've met him several times now and all he is , is a poser , wanna be bad boy. No way my daughter slept with a no good weasel.


	8. Chapter 7 - Dont Judge Me

**_Hey guys.. I know i havent updated for ages , Blame writers block. But i planned out the next 3 chapters , so let me know what you think of this chapter , please review it means the world to me , gives me the push to write more.. and thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. Oh and if you have any suggestions on what should happen or what you would like to happen then please feel free to let me know.. Alright thats all for now .. Thanks :) _**

**Alison P.O.V**

everyday I wake up and do the same thing , I get dressed , have breakfast , pretend that im the perfect daughter , go to school , come home and do homework , have dinner, then go to bed. I never really have any time to think about certain things until the day I met Samara cook. Basically everyone in this town , knows of my family and what we went through , including my mum's coming out to their parents. My Nana Pam always told me that I should always be true to who I am , if people don't like who I am then its their problem not mine. I always stuck by that , I thought I was being true to who I was , but then I started to develop these weird feeling for Samara , I can't describe them I would blush if anyone said her name , if she came and talked to me I would get nervous and stutter. I didn't know what these feeling's are. Samara and I have grown closer and closer due to the same interest's , but the other day , I was over at Samara house a couple of weeks ago , and we were talking about how are parents meet , and whilst i was talking about how my mum's meet , I felt the urge to kiss Samara , I always been into guys ALWAYS. But i don't know what came over me , I had to kiss her , I had to. so I did , but strangely enough Samara was kissing me back. I don't know what happened , but ever since that kiss , I see Samara differently like im in love with her or something. I'm scared to tell anyone in case they think im weird , but I think I might be a lesbian.

* * *

**Suri P.O.V **

Today has been a really weird day , it all started at school. Me and my sister Alison have always been close , but lately she been acting really weird if we mention anything to do with certain people ,mainly girls she always blushes. I don't know if she has a crush on one of the girls at school but I will always support her if she likes girls, I mean it's not a big deal my parents are gay im fine with it. You see me and my friends and our siblings are fine with people who like the same-sex as we have been brought up with it, but other people can be funny about it maybe that's why Alison not talking to me about it, maybe she thinks that I might judge her. I would never do anything like that , I need to talk to her.

As I walk over to Alison room , I notice her face timing with someone she acting like she flushed and she doing that thing when you like someone , you always play with your hair. OMG she likes the new girl Samara. I let out a bit of a squeal and Alison turns round, yeah I have been caught.

"Suri what are you doing in my room , spying on me" ,Alison asked me she sounds pissed.

" Um ..well I wondered if we could talk ". I answer nervously about what she going to say , I mean even though we are twins ,I am not that nice to Alison sometimes.

" Yeah sure , let me just say bye to Samara". Alison answered , she said bye to Samara then shut her laptop.

" So what is it you wanted to talk about".Ali asked me

_**A/n - If you would like to follow me on twitter its Alicialaurenx and dont forget to review x**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Time to face the music

_**Hey guys , Im so sorry for not updating sooner , I just got back my A Level Exam results, let just say im not happy with them , so I thought I would cheer myself up with updating on The future liars. Im taking suggestions and idea's if you want to add any.I might not be updating for a couple of months , because im moving house and its going to take a long time to get things back up and running as im moving 6 hours away from where I live now. so please be patient, and please Dont forget to review. To all my reviewers you been amazing , every time I read a review it makes me smile so thank-you very much. any ways little paragraph over , I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **_

As i walked to Tyler house , I thought to myself in 8 months im going to become a Mom , I'm so nervous and scared , my family and friends know and I thought it was time to tell Tyler , before my dad makes a visit to him . As I made my way up to Tyler door , it hit me , what if he doesn't want to be apart of our baby life , I cant become a single parent at 15 years old. what will people say , most important, what will my parents think. I rang the door bell , Tyler sister Talia answered the door , she is 7 years old , but she is too smart for her age.

" hey talia is Ty in " i asked , trying not to seem nervous.

" um yeah i think so , go on up " Talia said as she let me in.

" thanks" . I smiled and made my way up to Tyler's room.

line break

" Hey babe" . Tyler said as he spotted me walking up the stairs. He was dressed in a black tee and acid washed jeans , he looked so perfect , this is going be hard , I thought to myself.

" Hey Ty ," I said nervously. He gave me a weird look , he knows something up.

" Everything alright Luce" . He asked me , knowing everything wasn't alright.

" um yeah everything fine babe". I answered back , what else am I supposed to say , no im tired , and fed up of keeping everything a secret, oh and by the way im pregnant and your the father.

" okay then , so what did you want to do . Hang , go to Fraser or Mason's. its up to you ".

" um how about we stay here " I Asked sheepishly .

" um yeah sure ." he answered .

For about 3 minutes , we just sat there in silence , I knew that if I didn't come out and say it right now , I wont ever do it.

"Um we need to talk " . I Shout , I think im too nervous to tell him , but then i think about what could happen , he might actually want to be apart of this baby life , maybe he wants to be a family.

" About what". Ty asks me , okay its now or never

"well Remember 2 months ago , when we agreed that no one will break us up , and how we got caught up in the moment " . I say quietly , I really am hoping that he not too angry when I finally come out and say it.

"Um yeah , what about it " . Ty asks me.

"I'm pregnant " . I whisper

"WHAT , LUCY YOU CANT BE IM MEAN , YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WAS ON THE PILL , YOU LIED TO ME." Ty Shouts , well that was not the way I though he would take it.

"No I didn't lie , I was on the pill , I mean . CRAP , I DIDN'T TAKE IT THAT DAY." I yell back.

"What do you mean you didn't take it that day ." He yells at me.

"What I mean is , that Cydeny was bothering me about something stupid , and we had a fight , and she chucked the pills on the floor , Harrison picked them up before I could get to them , my mum saw Harrison with them , we had a argument about me being on the pill , and then I put them down , and forgot to take them. " I say , its the truth though , Cydeny was a real pain that day.

"Well what you going to do". Ty ask me .. Crap I haven't even though about what im exactly going to do.

"I dont know , I mean I want to keep the baby , but im not sure." I say truthfully

"YOU WANT TO WHAT , LUCE I CANT BECOME A FATHER AT 18 , FOR ONE IM NOT MATURE ENOUGH , TO HANDLE MYSELF , HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HANDLE A NEWBORN." Ty yells at me again , this time even more angry than before.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TYLER , YOU DONT THINK THAT IM NOT SCARED , IM NOT READY TO HAVE A BABY , IM 15 YEARS OLD ,LET ALONE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE A BABY , BUT ITS OURS , WE CREATED IT . ITS OURS FOREVER. DONT YOU WANT TO BE APART OF OUR CHILD'S LIFE." I yell back , im so mad at him right now , if he doesn't think that he is mature enough to handle a baby , maybe he should of got my pregnant in the first place. urghh teenage boys. I sigh , as I move closer to Ty , he moves backwards towards the door.

"NOT REALLY LUCY , IM 18 , ABOUT TO GO OFF TO COLLEGE , IM NOT READY TO HAVE A BABY AS A BURDEN. HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO LOOK , I GET A 15 YEAR OLD PREGNANT AND EVERYONE SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH IT. WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS DO THEY KNOW. AND YES ITS OURS , BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IM READY FOR IT." He keeps yelling at me , frankly im tired of this yelling , he supposed to be comforting me, not yelling at me.

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY ? , YOU DONT WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN YOUR CHILD'S LIFE. I CANT BECOME A SINGLE MUM , AND YES MY PARENTS DO KNOW. " I try and lower my voice , its not really working.

" YOU TOLD YOUR PARENT'S AND IF YOU EXPECTING ME TO STAY HERE AND LOOK AFTER YOU AND THE BABY , YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING." Ty keeps yelling at me , this time he looks really pissed off , i mean like a mix between the hulk and Charlie sheen.

"WHAT !, ARE YOU SERIOUS TY , YOU NOT GOING TO SUPPORT MY BABY , WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW MADDI FELT NOW." I yell back at him , I knew once I mentioned maddi , I had really hit a bad note , you see maddi , was Ty ex girlfriend ,Ty got her pregnant when she was only 14 and she got rid of the baby and i never seen someone so destivated. Maddi late on told me that she wanted the baby , but Ty made her get rid of the baby. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt a sharp pain across my cheek. Ty had hit me , I had to get out of here , before something else horrible happened.

_**Sorry for the sort of terrible ending its 11pm here , and im ill and tired , its not proofed either, so sorry for any mistakes. If you have any suggestions or idea's you want me to do in this story just let me know. I really hope you like this chapter , and again im sorry for not updating sooner. Oh and thank-you again to all my reviewers, ****YaleAce,HarrylovesGinny0,9ArubaGirl0926,Prettylittleserieslover Sorry if your name not on here and you review again im tired , and i will edit and proof it tomorrow. :P **_

_** Dont forget to review **_


End file.
